


You're Just As Far In As You'll Ever Be Out

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Divorce, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Heterosexual Sex, Infidelity, Internal Monologue, Moving On, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Natalie does some thinking after her life changes for the better..maybe.





	You're Just As Far In As You'll Ever Be Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about the ending but it is what it is haha. Idea was brought up by TragicLove so all the props to her even if it's not as domestic as it should be haha.

Natalie chewed on her lip softly as she sat on her couch, reading a book on her kindle. A glass of wine setting not far from her.

Tonight a rare night when the house was silent. No kids at home to bother her because her children were off at their father's house. Natalie sure he wasn't home yet but Ezra was old enough he could watch all of them so he probably was.

It wouldn't be the first time he had watched them all, but usually it was because she and Taylor had went out somewhere together.

Now her days going out with Taylor were over but that was what happened once you divorce someone. The divorce had been a long time coming really. Natalie was sure she had seen it from the moment she married Taylor or maybe the moment she even met him.

She just instinctively knew one of them would hurt the other and they had. They had both hurt each other over the fifteen year marriage.

Natalie's hurt to him though she was sure ran deeper. After all it was the one that seemed to fracture the family and not just her own but the whole Hanson family.

Pieces of it still scattered despite everything.

How could they not be? She had an affair with her husband's brother and it had strained everything. Ruined the brother's relationship which wasn't helping matters with the band.

It also had ruined her relationship with Kate, the girl who had been her best friend long before Zac and Taylor had came into their lives.

Though, Natalie hadn't meant to ruin anything. She just had bit into temptation when it had been presented to her and she had been too weak to turn back after that first bite.

Her mind soon going back to that night, even though she knew it shouldn't. Some things weren't best dwelling on, especially now when she knew how the story ended.

She ended up with Zac and maybe her whole life had been leading her here. It had just taken his wedding planning with Kate to lead to the downfall of everything else.

Even if the downfall had happened years later.

*****

_Natalie rolled her eyes as she made it back to the hotel she was staying at in Georgia. To say that today had been a disaster was an understatement really._

_But it had been. None of the wedding dresses that Kate had tried on had been up to par for her and she had been moody with everyone, including Natalie and it had been the last thing Natalie needed. Not when she was three months pregnant and was still miserable._

_Would be miserable even when the wedding finally rolled around because it would be June and she'd be showing way more and the fucking heat...the fucking June heat and a part of her hated Kate for deciding to marry when Natalie would be semi heavily pregnant as well as hating Taylor for getting her pregnant again._

_Especially so soon after Penny._

_Then again the pregnancy wasn't all Taylor's fault, Natalie had played a willing part too. She knew what sex without protection would bring._

_She had two other kids which proved she knew._

_Maybe deep down the fans were right. She kept having babies with Taylor because she wanted to keep him or keep their marriage._

_Wasn't ready to admit teenage her had made a mistake when she agreed to marry him because a baby was on the way and that was just what was expected. Especially from his family, to keep the image pristine._

_Sighing, Natalie headed into the hotel lounge area. Not sure why she was surprised to see Zac there. Of course he'd be there._

_He had called during the dress shopping and gotten bitched at by the bridezilla. So now he was drowning his pain in club soda and peanuts._

_Zac not old enough to drink and maybe this was a family tradition. Getting married before one could legally drink or just a tradition between Zac and Taylor and their respective significant others who were best friends._

_Natalie knowing it wasn't lost to her that she was living what some would call a fanfic dream. Her best friend engaged to the boy who was her husband's brother._

_"You mind having company?" Natalie asked Zac once she reached where he was sitting, a frown settling on her face when he turned to face her with a look of misery written on it._

_"Why not?" Zac questioned though Natalie knew he didn't want an answer to that. "Maybe I'll feel less like shit if I have company."_

_Natalie let out a bitter chuckle, "Well they do say misery loves company," she quipped watching as a some of his misery went away from his face._

_A small smile working it's way on his lips and when the person behind the bar came to bring Zac some more peanuts, Natalie ordered her own club soda._

_The both of them talking more freely now and somehow the conversation stayed away from their respective relationships and how awful they were. Though it did take all Natalie had to keep from telling Zac that if he wasn't sure about things he shouldn't make a mistake like she had._

_He shouldn't marry Kate because it was expected or because she was there. But she didn't tell him that._

*****

_Stopping in front of her hotel room door, later that night Natalie looked at Zac as he stopped in front of her. The both of them in even better spirits because after awhile of conversation in the hotel lounge, they had made their way out into Georgia._

_Going to a pizza place for dinner, mainly because Natalie was craving pizza and Zac well he'd eat anything or that's what Kate claimed half the time when she criticized his looks to Natalie, something that tended to make Natalie sad because she didn't see anything wrong with how Zac looked._

_"Is it bad I don't want to say goodbye or well goodnight?" Natalie asked him softly as she stepped closer to him. Like she was sharing some big secret with him. "Tonight was probably the best night I've had in ages."_

_Zac scoffed as he looked at her. "Really?" he asked her sounding shocked that she'd say such a thing. "Usually..I mean Katie...she says I'm boring."_

_Frowning at his words Natalie once again stepped a bit closer. The air somehow feeling as if it had changed between her and Zac._

_"You're far from boring Zachary," she told him as they locked eyes. Brown eyes on brown eyes in some sort of weird staring contest and before Zac could say anything else. Repeat anything else negative Kate had said about him, Natalie leaned in to kiss him on the lips, not even sure what propelled her to do it but just feeling like she had too._

_Almost surprised when Zac kissed her back. Her body somehow being pushed against the door of her hotel room as his hand found its way under her shirt._

_Goosebumps forming on her body at the touch, as well as her body feeling like she was on fire._

_His touch set her aflame and even Taylor's touch had never done that. Not even when they had first started dating._

_"Zac..." Natalie muttered out as she pulled away from the kiss, her eyes once again locking with his. "We shouldn't," she whispered and as the words left her mouth she knew even though they shouldn't she wanted too._

_She wanted to take him into her hotel room and continue kissing him. She wanted to take him into her hotel room and take his virginity...the one thing Kate kept boosting as the only good thing he had going for him before the wedding._

_"But I want too," Zac told her sounding much more of a man than what he really was and maybe to prove his words, he thrust his hips into hers._

_Natalie feeling his erection as plain as day and it could have been his words or just knowing that he wanted her but she kissed him again._

_Neither of them even making it into her hotel room. Zac found a way to hoist her leg up, his hand going under the skirt she had on and slipping her panties to the side so effortlessly._

_Natalie's own hand fiddling with the zip on his jeans, undoing it and slipping her hand inside. Just long enough to get his cock out and free._

_A moan slipping out of her mouth and into his when he finally found a way to slip inside of her._

_Natalie not sure why she didn't even feel guilty at the thought that she was having sex with her husband's brother, her best friend's fiancee in the hallway of a damn hotel._

*****

_Waking the next morning in her hotel room, Natalie opened her eyes slowly. Her gaze landing on Zac who was sleeping beside her in the bed and a tiny smile worked its way onto her lips as she remembered last night._

_How they had sex in the hallway before coming into the hotel room under the guise of just showering before Zac went back to his room._

_Of course though they had done more than shower. They had another round of sex in the shower, Natalie not being used to someone being so into her body the way Zac had seemed last night._

_Then again Natalie also wondered how sexually experienced he was. She knew he had been virgin but she wondered just how much of one..how much he had truly done or had done to him up until last night._

_But either way it didn't matter now because he wasn't one and they had crossed every line they could have. Not that Natalie minded much._

_But despite her smile she felt a sadness, knowing that once Zac woke up what they had done, it would just be a one night secret they'd both have to take to their graves. There was no way what they had done would happen again, not when she was married to Taylor and he was engaged to Kate._

_What they had done, if they continued it'd have the potential to ruin everything. It already could and was it really worth ruining the picture perfect images they had both created in their relationships for everyone else to see?_

*****

Coming out of her thoughts as she heard the front door of the house open, Natalie laid her kindle down as she saw Zac come into the house. A look of exhaustion on his face and she knew today at the studio must have been tiring.

Every day lately at the studio was tiring for all the brothers from what he said, with little getting done. Mainly because he and Taylor kept butting heads.

Natalie almost afraid that this time the band really would fall apart.

"Long day at work?" she asked softly when Zac finally looked at her.

Zac rolled his eyes as he walked to where she was on the couch, slipping out of his shoes along the way. "Not long as much as Taylor was being a worse diva than usual," he told her as he sat down beside her. "I think...I think having the kids for the first time since the divorce. It finally hit him that it's over and why it's over."

Letting out a sigh Natalie reached for her glass of wine and handed it to Zac, watching as he took a drink once he had it in his hands.

"Do you think we made a mistake?" Natalie asked as she furrowed her brows. "That maybe choosing to be selfish and choosing to be with each other because we're happier together was a mistake? I mean we could have just continued to have a secret affair for longer than what we were. People do it all the time.."

"But we're not most people," Zac spoke before Natalie could finish speaking. "We couldn't have continued another eleven years trying to hide what we both knew was right," he told her as he handed her wine glass back after taking a second drink.

Natalie knowing he had a point. Somewhere in those eleven years they had fallen in love with each other. Yet it wasn't that knowledge that had made them end their marriages.

That had only happened a week after Zac's youngest child's first birthday. The both of them somehow having been foolish enough to let themselves get caught in public and when the time came to choose between fixing their dead end relationships or ending them they had chose to end them.

They had chosen to try a life together, Zac being the one to suggest it and of course Natalie had agreed. How could she not?

She was in love with him when she had never truly been in love with Taylor. 

But she had let herself get caught up in a fantasy that things would just fall back into a pretty picture when they had both ruined that.

"I know," Natalie finally relented as she too took a sip of her wine. "You're right. You're always fucking right but I just hate this. Taylor being the way he is and god, don't even get me started on Kate and how she is being. Trying to take the kids to Georgia and away from you..from us.."

Zac frowned at that but he moved closer to Natalie. 

"Things are rough right now Nat, but they have to get better," he told her and Natalie wondered when he got so wise. "I mean it's a bit better because we're no longer lying to others or ourselves..the rest of it. It's going to work out in time," he shrugged before leaning in to kiss her.

Natalie letting her eyes fall shut as she kissed him back. Doing her best to believe that he was right. 

Things would and could work out in time.


End file.
